


Behind Open Doors

by annazonabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonabeth/pseuds/annazonabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally reunited after Hera's kidnapping. As is the case with most lovers, they can't keep their hands off each other... only they seem to have forgotten how to close and lock doors. Unfortunately the crew of the Argo 2 learns this fact all too well. To be fair, Percy and Annabeth's friends seemed to have forgotten how to knock as well.





	

"Hazel, can you go to the engine room and get Annabeth?" Piper asked when they all sat down to eat dinner. "And maybe you can find Percy on your way there."

"Sure, should I get Leo, too?"

"Nah, let him rest." Jason said and took a seat next to Frank. "Poor guy's been up monitoring those thrusters for almost two days straight."

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "Good thing Annabeth volunteered to take over for him."

"Okay, I'll be back!"

Hazel walked to the other side of the Argo towards the engine room. On her way, she didn't see Percy anywhere. Maybe he was somewhere on deck. Since she already knew Annabeth was in the engine room, she figured she should get Annabeth first and they could find Percy together.

The corridor was long and creepy but she could see the open door of the engine room. She approached and almost called out Annabeth's name when she heard a girl's surprised yelp.

"Annabeth, you're not wearing a bra."

Hazel's eyes widened. That was Percy's voice. She was at the door now and with a peek inside, could see Percy and Annabeth in the corner of the room. Percy's back was facing Hazel with Annabeth's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Percy, don't squeeze so hard. They're tender." Annabeth moaned. Percy's head dipped to Annabeth's neck and Hazel's eyes widened when she heard suckling sounds. Annabeth lowered one of her hands to grope Percy's butt and they started kissing.

Hazel screamed, the same scream of souls in the Fields of Punishment. Percy and Annabeth jumped away from each other and looked to the door but Hazel was already running away.


End file.
